deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma
'''Akuma is a character from the video game series, Street Fighter. He previously fought Shang Tsung in the 2nd episode of Death Battle, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, and won. He fought Iron Fist from Marvel in DBX and won. He also defeated Kenpachi Zaraki thrice in One Minute Melee, transforming into Oni in both rematches. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aku vs Akuma * Akuma VS Augus * Akuma VS Bass (Completed) * Akuma vs Boros (Completed) * Bowser vs Akuma * Akuma VS Broly * Cinder vs. Akuma (Completed) * Akuma vs Darth Maul (Completed) * Darth Sidious vs Akuma (By Fluorine) * Akuma vs Darth Vader (Completed) * Akuma vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Donkey Kong vs Akuma (Completed) * Akuma vs Frieza * Ganondorf vs Akuma (Completed) * Gargos vs. Akuma (By ArachnoGia) * Akuma VS Garnet (Completed) * Akuma vs Goro (Abandoned) * Guts vs Akuma (Abandoned) * Hades Izanami Vs Akuma * Heihachi Mishima vs. Akuma (By LionKeyBladeWielder) * Akuma vs Hulk (Completed) * Akuma VS Iris Heart (Completed) * Akuma vs Iron Fist (Completed) * Akuma vs Jinpachi (By Blade0886) * Akuma vs john cena * Akuma vs Juggernaut * Akuma vs. Kazuya Mishima (By Shadow7615) * Akuma VS Kenpachi Zaraki * Kenshiro vs Akuma (Completed) * Akuma vs. Kratos (By Des) * Akuma vs Lord Voldemort (Completed) * Akuma Vs Lucario (Abandoned) * Akuma vs Madara Uchiha (Completed) * Akuma vs Meliodas (By Goldmaster1337) * Mephiles vs Akuma * Akuma vs Meta Knight * Mewtwo vs. Akuma (Abandoned) * Akuma VS Morrigan * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Akuma (By Strunton) * Natsu Dragneel VS Akuma (Completed) * Akuma VS Nightmare (Completed) * Akuma VS Noob Saibot (Completed) * Nosferatu Zodd vs Akuma (Abandoned) * Akuma VS Raiden (Completed) * Raoh vs Akuma (Completed) * Rugal vs Akuma * Akuma vs Saitama (Completed) * Akuma Vs Sasuke * Scorpion VS Akuma (Completed) * Segata Sanshiro vs Akuma (Completed) * Akuma vs Sesshōmaru * Akuma vs Shadow * Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) vs Akuma (Street Fighter) (Completed) * Shadow Mewtwo vs Akuma * Shao Kahn vs. Akuma (Completed) * Akuma vs Shinnok (Completed) * Akuma vs Spawn * Stryker vs Akuma (Abandoned) * Tien Vs Akuma (Abandoned) * Tifa Lockhart vs. Akuma (Abandoned) * Akuma vs Undyne (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Akuma (Completed) * Akuma VS Vergil * Akuma vs Wario (Completed) * Wolverine vs Akuma (By DENSITYFY1) * Akuma vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yusuke vs Akuma (Abandoned) * Akuma vs Yveltal (Abandoned) As Oni * Oni VS Shinnok (By MickySR2112) * Susano'o vs Oni (By Zinniax-13) With the Street Fighter-verse * Street Fighter VS Yamcha 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 17 * Losses: 8 9Ties: 0 Possible Opponents * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Azrael (BlazBlue) * Bishamon (Darkstalkers) * Garuda (Street Fighter EX/Fighting Layer EX) * Grahf (Xenogears) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Ogre (Tekken) * Parece l'sia (Arcana Hearts) * Raditz (Dragon Ball) * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) History Akuma and his brother Gouken were students of Goutetsu and were tauught a nameless life-threatening martial art that incorporates elements of Karate, Judo, and Kempo. After Gouken left as he was unable to accept the fighting style's violent nature and Dark Hado, Akuma continued and lost his humanity from embracing the Dark Hado prior to killing Goutetsu and completely estranging himself from Gouken while searching for worthy opponents. Akuma's contempt for Gouken lead to his older brother's assumed death and becoming a nemesis to Ryu. Death Battle Info (Official) Gou Hadoken *Total Control *Can Fire Multiple at Once *Shinku-Hadoken *Can be Charged *Usable in Midair (Zanku Hadoken) Special Moves And Attacks *Gou Shoryuken "Dragonfist" *"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick *Teleport *Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip" Super Arts *Shinku-Hadoken *Kongo Kokuretsu Zan *Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon" *Literally Tranlsates to "Instant Hell Murder" *Demon Armageddon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 178 cm | 5'10" *Weight: 80 kg | 176 lbs *Real Name: Gouki *Age: Unknown *Home: Japan Physicality *Superhuman Strength **Could overpower an Asian Brown Bear as a child **Can destroy an island with one punch **Outmuscled Final Bison *Superhuman Speed and Reflexes **Dodged blows from Gen **Dodged M. Bison's Scissor Kick the second before it hit him **Kept up with both Ryu and Ken at the same time *Superhuman Stamina and Durability **No-sold a Hadoken **Shrugged off blows from Gen **Survived an exploding island **As Oni, tanked getting hit by an erupting volcano Ansatsuken *Translates to "Assassination Fist" *Akuma's fighting style *Shared with Ryu, Ken, and Gouken *Designed to be a way of murdering the opponent *Combines elements of Karate, Kenpo, and Judo *Akuma is a master of the Ansatsuken **Has defeated Gouken, another master of the Ansatsuken Satsui no Hado *Literally translates to "Surge of Murderous Intent" *Form of dark ki *Rooted in the darkest aspects of human instinct **Includes the desire to survive, trample, and defeat any opposition *Can only be tapped into when the user is willing to commit murder to win a battle *Akuma has fully given himself to the Satsui no Hado **Has increased his powers greatly **Lost his humanity in the process, giving him a demonic appearance and soul **Has full control over the Satsui no Hado, letting him manipulate to any extent he wants **Usually holds back its full power unless he's fighting a worthy opponent *Lets Akuma manipulate his ki to great extents **Can use it to fire energy blasts, or enhance his physical strikes Special Moves *'Gohadoken' **Fires off a blast of purple ki **Stronger than the normal Hadoken **'Zanku Hadoken' is a version that flies diagonally downward and is used in the air **Can also fire the Shakunetsu Hadoken, a flaming version of the normal Gohadoken *'Goshoryuken' **Punches the opponent in the chest, leading into a jumping uppercut *'Tatsumaki Zankukyaku' **Jumps up before spinning with his leg outstretched **Hits multiple times *'Hyakkishu' **Also known as the Demon Flip **Akuma leaps forward and lands in front of the opponent **Follows up with either a kick to the opponent's feet, a palm strike, an axe kick, or throwing his foe over his shoulders *'Ashura Senku' **Akuma lifts up his knee and glides across the ground **Phases through all attacks while gliding, effectively letting him teleport Super Combos *'Messatsu Gou Hadou' **Fires a large beam of purple ki *'Tenma Gou Zankuu' **Fires a much larger Zanku Hadoken *'Messatsu-Goshoryu' **Does three Goshoryuken's in a row *'Messatsu Gou Rasen **Stronger variation of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku **Drags in struck opponents like a vacuum *'Kongou Kokuretsuzan' **Akuma gathers ki in his fist before punching the ground, sending out a powerful shockwave of energy **Can destroy an island in one strike *Misogi **"Purifier" **Variant of Kongou Kokuretsuzan **Akuma leaps upward and slams the opponent into the ground with his fist, then finishes with a ki-charged punch *'Raging Demon' **Akuma's signature Super Combo **The ultimate technique of the Ansatsuken **Also called the Instant Hell Murder, or the Shun Goku Satsu **Glides across the ground before grabbing the opponent and pummeling them with deadly blows **Destroys an opponent's soul by turning their past sins against them Ultra Combos *'Wrath of the Raging Demon' **Stronger version of the normal Raging Demon *'Demon Armageddon' **Uses a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku that forms a whirlwind around him before using it to slice through the opponent **Easy to dodge, but very powerful if it hits **Can destroy a sunken cruise liner Shin Akuma *Happens when Akuma stops holding back *Greatly increases Akuma's physical abilities **Destroyed a meteorite in one strike *Replaces his insides with dark energy *Can fire two Gohadoken's at once Oni *This form is Non-canon *Happens when Akuma fully gives in to the Satsui no Hadou *Increases Akuma's power to far past their normal level **While full extent of power is unknown, is considered a deity of some sort *Has enhanced versions of all of Akuma's abilities Oni's New Special Moves *'Zanku Hadosho **Fires a burst of ki from Oni's palm, propelling him in the opposite direction *'Rakan Dantojin' **Dashes across the ground, similar in fashion to Ashura Senku, before slashing the opponent twice with his hands *'Sekisei Jiraiken' **Oni jumps in the air and falls back down, punching the ground with a ki-enhanced fist *'Gorai Hadoken' **Charges a Gohadoken with electricity before firing it at the target Oni's Ultra Combos *'Tonchi Sokaigen' **Does a variation of the Kongou Kokuretzsusan, launching the opponent into the air before leaping after them and hitting them with a powerful uppercut to the back *'Meido Gohado' **Strongest version of the Hadoken **Pierces through the opponent's back if it hits **Can be aimed in any direction Feats *As a child, overpowered an Asian Black Bear *Leveled an entire forest *Defeated his master, Goutetsu *Fought and defeated Gouken, his brother and Ryu and Ken's master *Killed Gill and M. Bison *Defeated Gen *Easily fought off both Ryu and Ken at once *Destroyed an island with one punch *Trained underwater with no ill effects *Destroyed a meteorite as Shin Akuma *As Oni, can destroy trees and kill birds through his mere presence *Battled Asura for 500 years (Contrary to popular belief: it is Non-Canon) *Cracked the moon (Non-Canon) *He's resistant to extreme heat. * Akuma takes on Felicia & Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers Flaws *Low endurance: Akuma cannot survive as much damage as other Street Fighters and is dependent on maintaining a dominant, agile and aggressive fighting style. *Easy to anger *Tends to hold back **Only goes all-out on people he finds worthy *Moral Code **Won't kill the sick, or people he finds unworthy **Prefers a fair fight Respect Threads * Respect Akuma Gallery Street Fighter - Akuma.png|Akuma Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Arcade Version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Akuma as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Shin Akuma.png|Shin Akuma AkumaSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE SF3_SGS.jpg|Akuma's Raging Demon oni.png|Oni Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution.png|Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Street Fighter - Shin Akuma artwork.png|Shin Akuma artwork SFVAkuma.png|Akuma as he appears in Street Fighter V Bowling Akuma in TEKKEN.gif|Akuma smiling Trivia *Elena is the only character confirmed to be friends with Akuma. https://youtu.be/3TkgBouZMew?t=4m17s *Akuma is the forth combatant to win a Death Battle, a One Minute Melee and a DBX. The first was Roronoa Zoro and the second was Raiden (Metal Gear) and third was Zero. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Demon Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Evil siblings Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Curse Bearers Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains